Gombal Competition
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Ternyata kompetisi yang harus dihadapi para Goldies bukan hanya Beauty Competition kemarin! Hah? Lalu apa dong? Yuk kita liat! Mereka punya gak sisi romantis nan so sweet!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nah, atas usulan Wina, setelah BC a.k.a Beauty Competition. Sekarang ada GC alias Gombal Competition *TsukiRin ditampol sandal(?) saint LC sama Classic* Cekidot yuk minna~

Disclaimed: Entah kenapa TsukiRin bosan nulisnya... soalnya Dite-nii enggak boleh jadi punya TsukiRin sih... #dilempar

Gombal Competition? Ngegombal Yuk~

Nitsuki tersenyum – senyum gaje menonton video Beauty Competition, pekerjaannya di Hikari no Oukoku sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu. Jelas sekarang dia bosan, apalagi tidak ada misi dari Sanctuary. Kemudian dia membaca beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya, buku apa? Buku yang seperti ini : "1001 cara menggombal", "Gombal? Ayuk~", "Cara menggombal yang baik dan benar" dan masih banyak lagi. *emang buku gitu ada? o.O*

Kemudian sebuah lampu neon kuning raksasa muncul dari kepalanya dengan sinar yang mengalahkan kilauan gold cloth para saint, gadis itu segera memanggil – manggil Ringo sambil berusaha mematikan lampu itu "Rin~ Ringo~~~!"

Gadis berambut biru itu menghampiri sang kakak yang kini mengambil sebaskom air dari sabun bulat – bulat yang udah diparut(?) "Doushite, aneki?" Nitsuki menyimbur lampu itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Bikin kompetisi gombal yuk? Minta tolong Saori-sama dengan Sasha-sama."

Ringo menatap sang kakak "Ano... bukannya kemarin kita baru saja..." Nitsuki tertawa dan memandang lampu itu dengan teliti untuk mencari cara mematikannya, dalam hati dia sudah ingin menelan lampu itu "Ayolah~ aku ingin tahu apa mereka err~ yah... kau tahulah..." akhirnya Ringo hanya bisa menghela nafas "Baiklah, terserah aneki."

Gadis itu menyeringai senang, kemudian dia menghampiri Ringo dan berbisik selama beberapa saat. Ringo memandang sang kakak dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan rencana sang kakak.

V(^_^)V

Saori membaca surat yang baru saja dikirim Ringo, lengkap dengan tanda tangan kedua kakak beradik kembar tersebut. Dalam hati dia sudah menyeringai usil, kemudian dia meng-sms Milo dengan hp merk Lavender(?) yang baru saja diluncurkan perusahaan Pakpak Udang(?).

"_Milo, kumpulkan para Saint di Pope Chamber... SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Selesai mengirim sms tersebut dia memainkan tongkat Nike-nya sambil menanti kedatangan para gold saint-nya. Weleh~ weleh kurang kerjaan ya? *TsukiRin ditusuk tongkat Nike*

Di kuil Scorpio.

Milo yang sedang asik ngelahap apel langsung tersedak mendengar bunyi ringtone sms-nya "Bertahan satu cin~ ta~ bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A." eh? Serius itu ringtone hp-nya Milo? Itu kan seharusnya ringtone hp Julian! Duh~ ternyata ada yang gagal move on nih selain Julian *Dilempar apel*

(Milo: Fitnah! Itu fitnah! *mencak – mencak*)

(Thea: Lho? Si Camus bahasa france itu?)

(Milo: Hah?)

(Thea: Lo kan suka dia dasar apel busuuuuuuuuuuuuk!)

(Milo: KAGAK! ITU FITNAAAAAAAAAAH!)

(Nitsuki: Cukup woy! *nendang Milo sama Thea*)

Setelah membaca sms dari Saori, Milo langsung merinding. Awalnya dia tidak berniat mematuhi perintah sang dewi, namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega jika nanti sang dewi bakalan pundung di pojokan Pope Chamber sambil ngeluarin hawa suram dan enggak mengenakan selama 7 tahun 7 bulan(?) gara – gara saintnya tidak mau menurutinya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau dia mengirim sms kepada seluruh teman – temannya.

"_Kumpul di Pope Chamber, perintah Athena-sama."_

Seluruh saint di masing – masing kuilnya segera berlari menuju Pope Chamber, kecuali Shaka dan Camus yang (emang paling) gak suka grasak grusuk, akhirnya Shaka diteleport Mu ke Pope Chamber dan Camus harus rela digendong sama Milo sepanjang kuil Aquarius – Pope Chamber.

(Thea: Tuh, emang kan? Lo suka sama si kulkas alias Camus bahasa france)

(Milo: *nendang Thea*)

Setelah semua saint berkumpul di Pope Chamber, Saori mengulurkan surat dari Ringo agar mereka baca. Tidak lama kemudian seluruh saint yang (emang dasarnya) berisik berteriak alay nan lebay bin histeris(?) "WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NGEGOMBAAAAAAL?!"

Saori menutup telinganya dengan tangannya sesaat, kemudian membukanya kembali "Kalian benar, peraturan kompetisi ini tidak sesulit Beauty Competition. Setiap saint harus memilih seseorang (cewek ataupun cowok) buat digombal atau dirayu, kalau sekalian mau nembak juga boleh."

Aiolia langsung nyengir – nyengir, kemudian pikirannya udah melayang ke Marin tercinta. Tidak lama kemudian Aiolos langsung mendekatinya sambil berbisik "Pasti lagi mikirin Marin, iya kan Aiolia?" wajah Aiolia langsung blushing gak karuan mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

Saori melanjutkan ucapannya "Jadi? Beranikah kalian menerima tantangan ini? beranikah kalian menerima kompetisi ini sebagai misi dariku?!" Aiolia, Deathmask dan Milo langsung berteriak penuh semangat "Berani!" saint yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, Saori tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan pintu Pope Chamber, dimana seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lembut "Rin, kau bisa bawa mereka pergi sekarang."

Semua saint memandang ke arah pintu Pope Chamber dengan terkejut, sementara Ringo menatap mereka sambil tersenyum "Wakatta, Saori-sama. Arigatou gozaimasu." Saori tersenyum sambil menatapnya "Douita, Ringo."

Beralih kea bad 18.

"Sasha-chan~"

Sasha terkejut saat merasa ada seorang gadis menubruk dan memeluknya dari belakang "Ni- Nituki-san..." kemudian gadis berambut dark mint itu tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya dengan agak erat "Aku pinjam mereka bertiga belas ya?"

Sasha mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Nitsuki memandangnya dengan kitten eyes no jutsu (puppy eyes gak dipake, soalnya yang Nitsuki suka itu sepupunya singa sama harimau alias kucing meong meong #ditampol) akhirnya sang Athena menyerah dengan jurus gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mana ada yang tega menolak pandangan berbinar – binar layaknya anak kucing itu selain Aspros. *TsukiRin dilempar ke dimensi lain*

Beberapa saat kemudan sepanjang kuil Pisces – Aries heboh karena Nitsuki menarik (baca: menyeret) paksa mereka semua, bahkan mereka mau tidak mau harus rela dipaksa gadis itu untuk pergi ke pulau Kanon cuma buat ngejemput adik kembar sang penjaga kuil Gemini.

Namun mereka harus menunggu sebentar karena Defteros lagi berendam lava dalam gunung Kanon, akhirnya mau enggak mau mereka menunggu di dekat kolam lava.

Shion berbincang dengan Dohko, El Cid sedang menikmati(?) suasana panas lava sambil bersandar di pohon disamping Sisyphus dan Regulus, Asmita bersemendi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Hasgard dan Manigoldo sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang terlihat amat serius. Albafica sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon, Kardia sedang berceloteh entah apa dengan Degel (yang jelas tidak begitu diperdulikan oleh Degel).

Sementara itu Aspros dan Nitsuki mencari tempat aman, di tempat yang agak jauh pria itu duduk bersandar di batu yang datar dan besar dengan Nitsuki yang bersadar di dadanya. Kenapa mereka tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan yang lain. Sekian dan terima rumah(?).

"Bocah, apa maumu?"

Nitsuki memutar bola matanya, dia memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Aspros. Membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, campuran heran dan waspada membuat pria itu berfikir beberapa kali untuk mengambil kertas itu.

"Kau kenapa baka? Ini aman kok."

Aspros menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Awas saja kalau isinya sama memalukannya dengan yang kemarin." Nitsuki tersenyum sambil menatap pria itu "Tenang, kompetisi ini memiliki peraturan yang berbeda." Aspros menghela nafas sambil mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Dahi pria itu semakin berkerut setelah membaca surat itu, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menyeringai sambil memandang gadis berambut dark mint yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku ikut."

Nitsuki terbelalak mendengar ucapan pria itu, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Aspros dengan sungguh – sungguh "Benar? Kau yakin mau ikut?" Aspros mengangguk "Dengan satu syarat." Kali ini giliran Nitsuki yang mengerutkan dahinya "Syarat apa?" pria itu menyeringai penuh makna, kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nitsuki dan berbisik "Kau harus menjadi gaids yang kugombali."

Wajah Nitsuki langsung semerah kepiting rebus, dia menatap Aspros. Sementara pria itu masih mempertahankan ekspresinya "Kalau syarat itu tidak terpenuhi jangan harap aku mau ikut, bocah" gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia mencubit lengan pria itu "Terserahmu." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Seringai di wajah tampan pria itu semakin lebar, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya kembali. Mereka menikmati suasana saat itu dalam diam. Tidak lama kemudian mereka merasakan cosmo milik Defteros, keduanya saling bertukar pandangan mata dan berpisah.

Sementara itu di dekat kolam lava para gold saint mencari Aspros dan Nitsuki yang menghilang, Asmita hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bersemendi. Tidak lama kemudian Aspros muncul di belakang Defteros "Apa yang kalian cari?"

Beberapa saint terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Aspros yang tiba – tiba, tidak terkecuali Defteros yang melompat ke samping Asmita "Kami kira kau menghilang... tidak! Tunggu! Nitsuki yang menghilang!"

"Memangnya aku menghilang kemana?"

Mereka segera memandang ke asal suara itu, ternyata Nitsuki sedang berenang di lava tidak jauh dari mereka dan sukses membuat beberapa saint jawdrop, sweetdrop, jatuh ala gag comic, headslam, headbang beribu – ribu kali. Tapi Regulus malah memfoto gadis itu dengan tab yang dia dapat di tengah jalan(?).

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SANA NITSUKIIIIIII?!"

Asmita tertawa kecil melihat tingkah rekan – rekannya "Bukankah lebih baik kita segera ke Hikari?" Nitsuki keluar dari lava sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Apa aku ada bilang kalo kita bakalan ke istana?" Degel mengangkat bahunya, Dohko menatap Nitsuki dengan pandangan 'Aku-mau-ke-sana'

Nitsuki tertawa kecil sambil membuka portal "Well, bukan ke istana kay? Kita ke mansion pribadiku di Indonesia." Seluruh goldies langsung headslam mendengar ucapan gadis itu, tapi mereka tetap mengikuti gadis itu menyebrangi portal waktu.

~To Be Continued~

Nitsuki: Setengah dulu ya~ ini belum perjalanan para Goldies era Classic

Ringo: Bakalan panjang kalo mereka?

Nitsuki: Yang pasti DM bakalan ngecengin lu melulu dah

Thea: Ini khusus untuk Goldies?

Nitsuki: Ra- ha- sia 3

Ringo: Ya udah, minna~ review please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kemaren cuma sedikit karena mau update kilat, ntar TsukiRin disangka tenggelam dari fandom tercinta. Ini lanjutannya~ cekidot yuk minna~

Disclaimed: Udah tau kan? Pastilah udah tau.

Gombal Competition? Ngegombal Yuk~

Back to Ringo dan Saint abad 20.

Karena mereka masih harus menunggu beberapa saint, Ringo dan saint yang sudah selesai berkemas berkumpul di kuil Aries.

Shura beberapa kali mendendangkan lagu dangdut, bahkan kali ini dia menghapal lagu "Kopi Dangdut" dan membuat teman – temannya yang lain menggelengkan kepala. Aphrodite menggoyang – goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti nyanyian Shura.

Sementara Kanon datang bersama Saga sambil mencak – mencak dan menunjuk – nunjuk kantong plastik yang dipegang Saga "Saga! Yang itu punya gue!" dengan wajah polos Saga menunjuk benda yang dipegang Kanon "Bukannya yang itu?" Kanon berusaha mengambil kantong yang dipegang Saga yang berhasil membuat goldies lain penasaran dengan benda yang mereka perebutkan.

"Yang itu! balikin atau gue kutuk lo jadi patung coral!" Saga langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapan sang adik "Oi! Mana ada cerita adek yang ngutuk kakak!" Kanon berusaha mengambil barang kesayangannya "Ada! Di sini! Sekarang balikin sandal gue!" semua goldies langsung jatuh ala gag comic, siapa sangka ternyata sepasang kembar tak pernah rukun itu memiliki sandal yang identik. Sama – sama warna biru dan memiliki model yang sama! Mana ukuran kaki mereka sama . Walhasil si kembar tak rukun itu jadi rebutan sendal. #GUBRAK

Karena enggak tahan dengar perang mulut yang berujung dengan kejar – kejaran antara mereka, Ringo langsung mengambil kedua sandal itu dan memotongnya sekecil mungkin dengan Excalibur yang Shura ajarkan secara kilat(?). Saga dan Kanon meratapi nasib sandal kesayangan mereka diiringi Shura yang sedang bernyanyi lagu dangdut mellow ditemani Aldebaran yang ikut bernyanyi bersama Aiolia.

Deathmask tertawa nista sambil memeluk Ringo dari belakang, dan berhasil membuat Rin blushing dengan suksesnya "A... ano DM-kun, bisa lepas nggak?" saint cancer itu malah makin ngeratin pelukannya "Enggak boleh?"

Rin makin gelagapan mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Tiba – tiba setangkai bunga hitam nancap di pilar dekat DM "Angelo! Lepasin adek gue ato gue cincang lo pake Piranhian Rose?!" suara nge-bass Aphrodite langsung muncul begitu Deathmask memandang ke arah sang saint Pisces.

Deathmask langsung merinding mendengar ucapan Aphrodite, tapi da berusaha tetap santai "Oi, Dite! Santai aja kale! Lagian gue sama Rin udah-"

JLEB!

Satu mawar hitan kembali nancap tepat di samping Deathmask, wajah sang saint Cancer langsung pucat seketika. Sementara Aphrodite memasang wajah yandere tingkat dewa(?) "Lo mau bilang apa heh?" Aphrodite makin mendekati sohibnya dengan aura yang amat sangat enggak mengenakkan.

"Lo mau bilang kalo lo ngembat adek gue pas hari valentine kemaren?"

Deathmask neguk ludah dengan susah payah, dia lupa banci kaleng di depannya super over-protective banget sama sepasang adik kembarnya.

"Dite-nii, cukup!"

Aphrodite memandang Ringo yang berada di samping Deathmask dengan penuh, tidak lama kemudian Ringo berdiri di depan Deathmask "Aniki keterlaluan, kehidupan percintaan seseorang kan masalah pribadi mereka."

Aphrodite memasang wajah cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada + menghentakkan kaki "Gak rela! Ntar yang ada Rin bakalan dibuat nangis – nangis sama Angelo!" Deathmask langsung manyun 1000 cm(?) dan berbicara serentak dengan Ringo.

"YA ENGGAKLAH!"

Aphrodite langsung menyumbat telinganya dengan kelopak – kelopak mawar *gimana caranya tuh?* akhirnya dia harus rela menyerah dan duduk manyun nan gak manis plus gak unyu uchulele *Ya iyalah! Yang unyu uchulele kan Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!* tidak jauh dari Deathmask dan Ringo, tidak lama kemudian Aiolos dan saint – saint lain datang. Ringo tersenyum malaikat sambil berdiri "Ayo kita pergi."

Deathmask menatap Ringo dengan penuh tanda tanya "Ke Hikari?" Ringo menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat para saint semakin bingung "Ada deh, DM-kun~ ikut nggak?" Deathmask tersenyum semangat 45 sambil menggenggam tangan Ringo "Kemanapun eneng tercinta pergi, akang ikut aja atuh~"

Semua saint langsung jatuh ala gag comic, muntah – muntah, diare, manjat pohon, manjat lemari, manjat atap kuil, lari ke dimensi lain, lari ke lautan, masuk ke kandang kucing(?), ngejar domba lepas(?), motong rumput(?), nelen pupuk, nelen pestisida, headslam, headground, headbang, dll saat mendengar ucapan Deathmask.

'Seriusan itu DM?!'

Mereka menatap Ringo yang ber-blushing ria mendengar ucapan Deathmask, Aiolia dan Milo hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum – senyum gaje. Tidak lama kemudian Thea datang sambil melempar sekeranjang kepiting rebus beracun kepada Deathmask "Makan sono biar cepet – cepet mampus."

Deathmask langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapan adiknya yang amat sangat patut(?) dikatakan setiap adik kepada kakaknya. Kemudian dia membawa kepiting – kepiting malang(?) itu kembali ke habitat asli mereka, yaitu belakang kuil Cancer!(?) *perasaan tuh kepiting udah mati deh? o.O*

Setelah semua berhasil menenangkan diri, Ringo menghitung jumlah gold saint yang ada '2... 4... 6... 9... 11? Seharusnya kan 13, siapa yang belum datang?' gadis itu memandang ke kiri dan kanan, mencari 2 orang yang hilang dari tempat keberadaan mereka.

Tiba – tiba dia teringat Kanon yang lari ke lautan, dia juga tidak mendengar suara berisik dari saint Scorpio. Nah! Ketahuan sekarang siapa yang menghilang! Gadis itu meminta tolong kepada Mu agar men-teleport mereka semua ke kuil Scorpio.

Baru saja mereka sampai di pertengahan tangga menuju kuil Scorpio (Mu teleport sampe d bawah tangga kuil Scorpio, alasannya capek pake kebangetan) semua sudah sweetdrop berat saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan gold cloth Scorpio tidur telentang di tengah - tengah tangga.

Camus menghela nafas, dia berjongkok sambil menggoyang badan Milo "Milo, bangun." Tapi sang saint Scorpio malah memutar badannya dan menggelinding ke bawah, dan sukses membuat seluruh saint (plus Ringo) jawdrop tingkat dewa.

(Hades: Tingkat gue dong!)

(Ringo: Enggak lah yaow!)

Tidak lama kemudian erangan kesakitan dari sang saint scorpio terdengar, membuat semua orang turun menghampirinya. Terlihat Milo sedang duduk sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya "Ittai, kenapa aku sampai ada di sini?"

Camus menghela nafas "Kamu tidur di tengah – tengah tangga dan jatuh berguling Milo." Milo nyengir sambil garuk – garuk kepala "Sori, sori~ kagak ngerasa." Ringo menghela nafas mendengar ucapan pria itu, akhirnya dia memberi isyarat agar semua mengikutinya untuk menjemput Kanon di Atlantis.

Sesampai di Atlantis, mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan Atlantis yang kosong melompong. Beberapa kali mereka bertukar pandangan dan meyakinkan diri untuk masuk lebih dalam. Akhirnya mereka berpencar dan mencari Kanon.

_Yang~ digoyang digoyang yang~_

_Yang~ digoyang digoyang yang~_

_Dangdut tekowek~ dangdut tekowek~_

_Dangduuuuuuut~~~~_

_Yeeeeeeiiii!_

Semua memandang curiga perpustakaan yang (seharusnya) sepi malah berkumandang lagu trio kwek kwek – Hello Dangdut. Saga yang penasaran segera membuka pintu ruang perpus itu, ternyata Isaac, Kanon sama Julian lagi nari Hello Dangdut lengkap dengan seragam pelautnya!

Semua langsung lari kembali ke permukaan, sesampai di atas rakit masing – masing bertukar pandangan. Ringo malah udah facepalm habis melihat tingkah trio gila itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka portal "Err~ kalian masih mau nunggu Kanon atau pergi duluan?"

Semua saint langsung masuk ke dalam portal, Ringo hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala. Kemudian dia masuk ke portal dan jatuh di atas tumpukan mayat(?) para saint Classic.

"Duh~ ada apa sih?"

Ringo berdiri sambil memegang keningnya yang terkena ujung cloth Aphrodite, kemudian dia langsung melompat berdiri saat melihat keadaan sekeliling "Lho? Aneki belum datang?" sementara itu masing – masing saint berdiri sambil memegang bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit "Tau, tapi ini di mana?"

Ringo menghela nafas "Makanya banyak belajar dong~ ini Pon-"

"JAKARTAAA!"

Ringo ber-GUBRAK ria mendengar ucapan mereka "Pontianak! Dasar saint - saint begoooooo!" kemudian dia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu mansion "Hari ini kita akan menginap di sini, besok kalau aneki sudah datang kita akan ke Kuburaya. Jadi sekarang masuk semua."

Semua saint langsung berlari masuk begitu mendengar ucapan Ringo. Tidak lama kemudian mereka semua ternganga melihat isi dalam mansion itu. gimana enggak ternganga? Itu mansion udah mirip sama istana di Hikari! Ruangan yang panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume(?) itu mampu menampung seluruh gold saint dari 3 era sekaligus!

Ringo hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah mereka, kemudian dia menunjuk lantai 2 "Di situ kamar kalian. Dapur di sebelah sana, kamar mandi di situ. Sekarang kalian boleh berbuat sesuka kalian asal jangan menghancurkan atau memberantakkan ruangan ini karena aku mau istirahat."

Deathmask awalnya mau mendekati Ringo, sekedar memberi pelukan atau ciuman selamat istirahat. Tapi dia malah ditahan Aphrodite yang udah masang hawa – hawa enggak enak, sampai~ terjadilah pertandingan antara banci kaleng dengan kepiting beracun. Sementara saint lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri dan Ringo sudah naik ke lantai 3 dan tidur~

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Nitsuki: Oke, yang ini garing. Review minna?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mulai gak nih kompetisinya? Mulai gak ya? Mulai gak? TsukiRin aja bingung~ #plaaak

Disclaimed: Kurumada-senseeei~~ TsukiRin minta Aphrodite sama bang Aiolos dong~~ #Ditampol

Gombal Competition? Ngegombal Yuk~

Jam 3.30 pagi

Belum juga matahari terbit tapi Aiolia, Milo, Deathmask dan Kanon (yg diteleport Julian ke mansion Matsushima) sudah asyik menonton film horror Sadako milik Nitsuki di laptop merahnya. Awalnya mereka mau make infocus, tapi karena mereka 'agak' gaptek, akhirnya mereka harus rela bersempit – sempitan untuk menontonnya.

Awalnya mereka tidak begitu takut, hanya kaget begitu tangan Sadako keluar dari monitor dalam film. Sampai kemudian mereka melihat sosok menyeramkan Sadako yang berhasil membuat masing – masing dari mereka jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara aneh dari belakang tv, kuartet gold saint itu saling merapat dan berpelukan erat.

"Duh~ sana gih cek itu apaan."

"Lo aja kali, gue gak mau. Gimana kalo misalnya itu Sadako yang sembunyi di sana?"

"Itu kan cuma film."

"Kalo gitu lo aja."

"Gak, gak! Makasih banget, tapi gue gak mau."

"Halah~ tadi katanya cuma film~"

"Kalo gitu lo aja"

"Fak! Eh, maksud gue gak!"

"Bilang aja emang pengen ngomong itu." =_=

"Setan lu!"

"Lo yang setan!"

"Elo!"

"Monyet! Bisa diem gak kalian?!"

Akhirnya semua mingkem saaat merasa hawa – hawa gak enak dari naga laut eh, salah! Dari salah satu personil Trio Kwek Kwek Atlantis kita.

Tidak lama kemudian sesuatu bergerak perlahan dari belakang tv, kemudian perlahan keluar sesosok penampakan(?) dengan rambut panjang berwarna dark mint dan gaun putih. Rambut yang panjang itu menutupi wajah sang penampakan, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan kompak.

"I... itu... itu..."

"S- S- S- Sada... Sada..."

"Sa- Sa- Sa- Sa-"

"Sada- Sada-"

"SADAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

Keempat saint itu lari pontang panting saat sosok Sadako itu semakin dekat dengan mereka, Aiolia langsung lari naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ngebangunin Aiolos dengan super panic "Nii-san bangun! Ada Sadako!"

Aiolos setengah terbangun sambil menggosok – gosok matanya "Lia, ini baru jam setengah 4 pagi. Kau mimpi buruk ya? Mau tidur dengan Nii-san?" dia membuka setengah selimutnya, mengisyaratkan agar sang adik naik ke atas kasur dan tidur di sampingnya.

Aiolia langsung membuka selimut itu lebar – lebar dan menarik tangan sang kakak "Nii-san~ di ruang tamu ada Sadako!" Aiolos terpaksa bangun dari tidur ayamnya dan duduk sambil menepuk lembut kepala Aiolia "Sadako itu cuma cerita, Lia."

"Ada kok! Di depan!"

Akhirnya pemuda itu menghela nafas dan beranjak dari kasurnya "Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat, kau pasti salah lihat. Mungkin saja itu Ringo yang terbangun." Aiolia langsung ngumpet di belakang sang kakak.

Perlahan Aio bersaudara itu berjalan mengendap – endap, tiba – tiba sang Sadako muncul di depan mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu di lantai 2.

Milo menggedor – gedor kamar Camus sambil berteriak – teriak memanggil sang empu kamar yang masih lelap di dunia mimpinya, tidak lama kemudian Camus membuka pintunya sambil mengucek sebelah mata "Ada apa Milo? Ini belum jam 5 pagi."

Milo langsung meluk Camus "Sadako! Ada Sadako di lantai bawah! Gue takut!"

Camus langsung sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Milo, terlebih pelukan dari saint Scorpio itu mencekik lehernya sehingga dia kesulitan bernafas.

Akhirnya dia melepas cekikan Milo "Tidak ada yang namanya Sadako, Milo. Mungkin kamu salah lihat atau sedang ngelidur." Milo masih maksa buat meluk sang saint Aquarius, akhirnya Camus menarik tangan Milo menuju lantai 1 untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada apa – apa.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka melihat Aio bersaudara lari tunggang langgang ke dapur, kemudian Camus melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari Aio bersaudara "Eh? Itu..."

"Sadakoooooooo!"

Milo langsung menarik tangan Camus dan berlari mengikuti jejak langkah Aio bersaudara. Sementara Camus tetap menatap sang Sadako sambil mengerutkan dahinya 'Rambut dark mint?'

Keempat saint tersebut langsung berpelukan di pojokan dapur, DM? udah lari ke kamar Ringo dan lagi ditenangin sang kekasih tercinta. XD

Sementara itu Kanon berlari kesana kemari sampai dia melihat seseorang dengan gold cloth Gemini. Dia langsung ngebut lari ke arah seseorang dan bersembunyi di belakangnya sambil megang jubah orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga "Sagaaaaa! Tolongin adek lo yang super _maji tenshi ikemen_ (bener – bener pria tampan) iniii!"

Ucapan narsis Kanon berhasil membuat orang itu sweatdrop, kemudian dia melepas pegangan Kanon pada jubahnya "Gue bukan Saga, gue Aspros!"

"Terserah! Mau Aspros atau Saga yang penting di depan itu tuh!"

Aspros semakin sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kanon, pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sadako yang sedang mendekati Aio bersaudara yang udah saling berpelukan sambil gemetar ketakutan. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat design long dress Sadako 'Perasaan si bocah lagi nyari barang di gudang, kenapa dia malah jadi main – main sama mereka?'

Kemudian pria itu menghela nafas dan menarik tangan sang Sadako yang terjulur ke arah kedua Aio bersaudara yang sudah terpojok ke sudut ruang keluarga "Bocah, berhenti bermain – main."

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Aspros 'Bocah? Kok jadi bocah?' sementara sang Sadako langsung mendengus kesal sambil menyentak tangannya "Uuh~ aku mau minta tolong sebentar dengan Aiolos-nii~"

"EEEH?"

Semua saint classic langsung menatap horror ke arah sang Sadako jejadian(?) itu, dengan gemetar Milo menunjuk sang Sadako dengan jari keramat(?)nya "K- kau... kau b- b- bu- bukan S- S- Sadako?" yang ditunjuk menghela nafas sambil membenarkan rambut depannya.

"NITSUKI?!"

Gadis itu cemberut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada "Kalian itu gimana sih? Masa' nonton Sadako udah kayak gitu lalu sampe ngira orang lain tuh Sadako?" Aiolia tertawa gugup sambil melepas pelukannya dari Aiolos "Kau muncul dari belakang tv sih. Siapa yang enggak bakalan ngira gitu?"

Nitsuki menunjuk sebuah kotak yang berada di atas meja "Maksudku mau ngambil infocus, mau kupasangin! Masa' kalian gak nyadar kalo ada pintu gudang di balik tv?!"

Orang – orang yang dibangunin kuartet pengacau itu langsung men-death glare sang pelaku yang mojok sambil cengengesan, sementara Aspros menghela nafas "Dasar para bocah."

Beberapa saat kemudian mansion sudah diramaikan dengan kehadiran para goldies abad 18, Nitsuki bersungut – sungut sambil memasang infocus (dibantu Aiolos karena factor tinggi badan Nitsuki #pundung) dan menuju lantai 3 "Aku mau tidur, awas kalau ada yang mengganggu."

Aspros menghela nafas "Bocah, kau mau bangun jam berapa kalau tidur sekarang?" Nitsuki hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil menaiki tangga, membuat para saint sweatdrop dan jawdrop dengan tingkahnya.

Jam 7 pagi.

"Jadi ini mansion Matsushima?"

"Kalian yakin kita tidak salah arah kan?"

"Ya ampun, ini Pontianak dan aku yakin sekali ini mansion Matsushima."

"Iya deh~"

"Yuk, aku takut Milo udah nge-flirt cewek – cewek lain."

"Ya elah, di sini ceweknya cuma dua."

"Siapa tau aja, kau tahu kan dia suka nebar feromon." -_-"

"Hahaha...":D

Suara berisik dari dekat mansion membuat Ringo keluar. Kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis berambut biru itu "Ringo~"

"Henna-chan~"

Beberapa gadis lainnya mendesah lega, kemudian Ringo menyuruh mereka masuk "Tunggu. Aneki masih istirahat." Kemudian gadis berambut aquamarine itu naik ke lantai 3

"Aneki~ ada tamu"

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Nitsuki menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal saat Ringo memanggilnya berkali – kali "Nggh~ aku capek Rin~"

Berkali – kali ketukan di pintu memaksanya bangun, membuat gadis itu terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar hanya dengan kimono tidurnya yang setengah berantakan.

Saat dia keluar kamar Ringo langsung terkejut dan merapikan pakaiannya, sementara Nitsuki yang mengantuk berat hanya bisa pasrah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengenakan kimono putih sepanjang lutut, jika bagian atasnya tidak rapi tentu akan membuat beberapa saint berfikir yang tidak – tidak kan?

Setelah rapi Nitsuki segera mencuci mukanya dan menuju ruang tamu. Kemudian dia terbelalak ketika melihat beberapa gadis di ruangan itu.

"Henna-chan! Lee! Sophie! Thea! Caca! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Henna tertawa kecil "Kata Athena-sama kalian kekurangan personil cewek, karena itu kami bersedia datang membantu." Nitsuki langsung memeluk Henna "Hell, yeah! Thanks guys~" Henna yang tidak bisa berkutik dari serangan mendadak Nitsuki hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukannya.

Jam 9 pagi.

Nitsuki menghela nafas sambil menghitung – hitung jumlah mereka '26 + 5... hm~ 31 orang.. kalau begitu ke penginapan itu saja~' tidak lama kemudian Ringo datang sambil menyeret Natsuki dan Touma –yang entah kenapa hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Rin- "Aneki~ Kuga nyuruh mereka diikutin lho~"

Nitsuki langsung menepuk dahinya 'Oh iya~ 33 orang~' belum lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut – ribut di ruang tamu, Nitsuki langsung berlari keluar "Ada apa?!"

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 15 tahun berambut dark mint dengan surai biru berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Nitsuki "Mama~ Rhea kangen~" seluruh isi ruangan heboh mendengar ucapan gadis itu, bahkan Nitsuki sendiri gelagapan mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Di pintu depan Minos berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka "Oi Nitsuki, itu Rhea. Kami kesini disuruh sama yah~ kau tahulah siapa, katanya mungkin Rhea bisa membantu proyek kalian." Nitsuki semakin tidak mengerti, tapi dia hanya mengangguk 'Dia siapa sih? Eh, tunggu... jangan – jangan dia...'

"O.k sebenarnya gue mau ikut, cuma gue harus ngejemput naga laut nyasar. Jadi gue pergi dulu."

Nitsuki cengok ketika Minos langsung pergi, tapi tidak lama kemudian teriakan membahana-nya datang "MINOS BRENGSEEEEK!"

Rhea tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menutup telinganya "Duh mama~ Minos-sama tidak sebrengsek itu kok. Yah~ dia memang brengsek sih..." semua ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan Rhea.

Regulus mengamati gadis itu baik – baik "Kamu benar- benar mirip dengan Nitsuki-san, tapi entah kenapa surai biru itu mirip dengan rambut Aspros." Rhea menghela nafas "Kalau begitu nanti jangan terkejut jika melihat adik kembarku."

Sang saint Leo mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian dia kembali memainkan tab Nitsuki. Tidak lama kemudian Minos kembali datang sambil membawa seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan hiasan surai dark mint, lengkap dengan cloth Seadragon.

Kanon langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa pemuda itu sambil mendekatinya "Yo, Yoru! Bagaimana kerjaanmu?"

Pemuda itu mendelik kesal ke Kanon "Kerjaan? Gara – gara lo balik ke Sanctuary seenaknya gue harus ngelintasi 2 era –biarpun dekat-, lo mikir aja gue capek apa enggak! Belum lagi gue mau ngurus ini-itu, mana ada waktu nyantai gara – gara lo! Lo tau kan gue harus-"

"Santai aja bro! lo jadi cowok protective amat sih."

Yoru menghela nafas, kemudian dia memandang Aspros dengan illfeel, tapi kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Nitsuki "Okaa-sama..." Nitsuki menghela nafas 'Maiko-nee~ kan kubunuh kau nanti.'

Kemudian dia memandang Yoru sambil tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyum keibuan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun selain Natsuki dan Ringo "Doushita no, Yoru-kun?"

Yoru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke dekat Rhea, Regulus yang menatap Yoru sedikit ternganga "A- A- A- As..." Nitsuki menghela nafas, kemudian dia menepuk lembut kepala Regulus.

"ITU KAN ASPROOOOOOOOS!" *BGM petir cetar membahana*

Tanpa diduga Yoru mengacungkan trisula-nya kepada Regulus "Jangan macam – macam Leo, aku bukan dia." Regulus mundur beberapa langkah lengkap dengan wajah pucat pasinya. Nitsuki memegang tangan Yoru dengan lembut "Turunkan Yoru-kun,"

Yoru menurunkan trisulanya, kemudian berjalan ke samping kakak kembarnya. Cosmo pemuda itu cukup menekan seisi ruangan, dan cukup berpengaruh untuk para saint –kecuali Kanon tentunya-.

Nitsuki menghela nafas dan menatap pemuda itu "Jangan mengacungkan senjata sembarangan ya?" Yoru menatap gadis itu "Aku tidak suka..." gadis berambut dark mint itu menghela nafas "Mama tahu sayang, mama mengerti. Tapi bukan berarti Yoru boleh mengacungkan senjata kepada setiap orang,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan ke samping kakak kembarnya, Ringo tersenyum dan langsung menerjang (Baca: memeluk erat) dua keponakannya. Sementara Natsuki lebih memilih berdiam diri di samping Touma.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Pertanyaan Nitsuki sontak membuat semua orang terkejut, kemudian mereka menggelengkan kepala. Gadis itu tersenyum "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi cari makan sekaligus pergi ke penginapannya."

Sisyphus mengerutkan dahinya "Jadi bukan di sini?" Nitsuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia keluar rumah "Rin..." Ringo tersenyum sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya "Corvette ready to go!"

"Natsu, kau-"

Natsuki hanya menatap datang gadis itu sambil menunjuk kunci mobilnya "Pontiac always ready." Gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia memandang Minos yang 'kebetulan' lagi nge-flirt Albafica "Oi Minos"

"Hn?"

"Lo pake apaan ke sini?"

Minos memutar bola mata bosan "Limousin, kenapa?" Nitsuki tersenyum penuh arti "Kalau begitu kau ikut kami." Minos menghela nafas "Ti-"

"Kau bisa nge-flirt cewek – cewek yang masih kosong dan juga Fica-nii –kalau bisa-" mendengar tawaran menggiurkan itu akhirnya Minos pun menerimanya –dasar playboy bangkit ke permukaan-

Oke, jadi urutannya.

Pontiac: Natsuki, Touma, Albafica, El Cid, Sisyphus, Kardia, Degel.

Corvette: Ringo, Deathmask, Manigoldo, Regulus, Milo, Caca

Lamborghini emas: Nitsuki, Aspros, Defteros, Saga, Kanon, Kuga, Asmita, Lee

Limousin: Minos, Henna, Shaka, Thea, Hasgard, Aldebaran, Dohko, Shion, Mu

Lamborghini biru gelap: Yoru, Chiaki –dibawa Minos-, Shura, Aphrodite

Lamborghini merah marun: Rhea, Sophie, Camus.

Mereka semua menuju Kuburaya dengan Ringo dan Nitsuki sebagai pemimpin mereka, awalnya Ringo hendak kebut – kebutan. Tapi segera ditahan oleh Regulus dan Caca, terlebih aura seram dari kakak kembarnya membuat dia harus rela menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah sampai di hotel –yang lebih mirip dengan penginapan- kemudian Nitsuki memesan beberapa kamar dengan pilihan regular dan family suite.

Regular:

Shion-Mu

Hasgard

Aldebaran

-mereka berdua sengaja dipisah, taulah alasannya- *nunjuk badan raksasa mereka*

Aspros-Defteros

Saga-Kanon

Manigoldo-Deathmask

Aiolos-Aiolia

Regulus-Sisyphus

Asmita-Shaka

Dohko-Albafica

Degel-Camus

Family suite

Henna, Lee, Caca, Kuga

Nitsuki, Natsuki, Ringo, Thea

Rhea, Yoru, Minos.

Mereka menuju kamar masing – masing, hebatnya lagi. Mereka bebas menentukan di kamar mana mereka mau tidur. Kelihatannya satu hotel itu sudah disewa full oleh Nitsuki dan Ringo *dasar*

Sorenya mereka memakai sebuah ruangan untuk berkumpul.

"Peraturannya jelas, kalian boleh nge-flirt, ngegombal, ngerayu, bahkan nembak cewek atau cowok yang kalian suka. Dan itu berada di kawasan hotel ini, melingkupi hotel ini sendiri dan kolam berenangnya, juga bagian spa, restoran dll. Waktunya? Bebas. Tapi dalam rentang waktu 2-3 minggu kita akan kembali ke tempat masing – masing."

Semua sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Nitsuki, tapi sudah mendapat ide masing – masing. Nitsuki menghela nafas "Hari ini istirahat saja, kompetisi akan dimulai besok." Beberapa saint langsung melesat pergi ke kolam berenang, yang perempuan ada yang pergi ke tempat spa atau kembali ke kamarnya atau berenang.

Rhea langsung kembali ke kamarnya, entah bagaimana gadis itu berhasil menyelipkan beberapa alat music yang biasa dia mainkan ke dalam Lamborghini-nya dan diletak dalam kamar. Yoru asyik berbincang – bincang dengan Chiaki, sementara Minos asyik nge-flirt Albafica yang berakhir dengan terbangnya Minos ke dalam kolam ikan mas.

Kemudian mereka melewati malam yang cukup menyenangkan, mereka berkumpul, bernyanyi, bersuka ria, bla bla bla. Kecuali Rhea yang lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya dan Yoru yang mojok bareng Chiaki *uhuk! Cie~ cie~*

Setelah semua kembali ke kamar masing – masing, giliran Rhea yang keluar. Lengkap dengan radio tape dan kaset – kaset berlabel "instrument", kemudian dia menuju ruangan yang dipakai Nitsuki untuk pertemuan dan mulai menyetel kasetnya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, rambutnya dia sanggul dan pakaian berlatihnya yang hanya err~ tank top berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan celana legging selutut. Kemudian terdengar music yang cukup cepat dan ceria, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan segera membuka matanya dengan cepat, menari mengikuti irama music itu.

_Boku no koto wa sateoki, kimi no koto ga kikita inda_

_Iroiro arunda hontou, sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo_

_Itsumo kagayaiteru kimi no iro wa nandattakke_

_Takusan atta hazu na no ni ima de wa moo omoitenainda_

_Kinou ga zutto kasanatte, mirai ni yatto todoku toki_

_Sayonara atto kokoro no naka mata chigaou tobira ni deau yo~_

Kanon yang kebetulan masih belum tidur dan sedang jalan – jalan mendengar music dari ruangan itu. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat Rhea bernyanyi, dia memang suka melihat gadis itu bernyanyi dan menari. Seolah – olah 'topeng' yang dikenakan gadis itu terlepas.

_HAROO mata deaunda_

_SAYONARA mata wakarete_

_HAROO mata chigau basho_

_Sayonara matazu ni_

_Chotto matte!_

_Kimi wa nande, kanaetara kiechau no?_

"_Hanaretatte mata terasu yo. Kimi no koto suki dakara"_

Saga yang mencari – cari Kanon dibantu Aspros dan Defteros jawdrop melihat sang adik yang sedang mengintip Rhea latihan, kemudian dia menepuk bahu Kanon "Non, balik yuk?"

"Kagak."

Pria itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban frontal dari sang adik "Balik Non, udah mau jam 11 malem." Kanon masih asyik mengamati Rhea "Hn." Akhirnya Saga mencoba menyeret Kanon dan hasilnya sudah diketahui, gagal total.

Tapi beruntung Aspros dan Defteros datang, dengan segera Saga meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyeret Kanon kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya Aspros menyarankan untuk menggunakan Another Dimension. Tapi saran itu ditolak Saga karena dia takut segitiga emas(?) Kanon malah mengantar mereka entah kemana dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Defteros mau menyeret Kanon, tapi dia juga memberi tanda bahwa akan melempar Kanon ke dalam kawah gunung Kanon. Dan kembali ditolak Saga, gitu – gitu juga dia masih sayang adeknya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka bertiga berusaha menyeret Kanon dan menghasilkan suara ribut yang memecahkan konsentrasi Rhea.

"Doushita no, Kanon-nii? Saga-nii?"

Keempat Gemini itu langsung memandang Rhea, Defteros melepaskan pegangannya dan menghampiri gadis itu sambil menjitaknya "Bocah nakal, jam segini masih belum tidur? Lalu apa – apaan pakaianmu?"

"Kau juga apa – apaan? Mau coba nebar feromon?"

Aspros jawdrop mendengar ucapan gadis itu, sepanjang yang dia tahu. Tidak ada yang berani membalas ucapan Defteros selain dia dan saint Gemini lainnya. Defteros tertawa sambil melempar sebuah kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuh Rhea "Kembali ke kamarmu, ini sudah larut malam. Tidur dan peluk boneka kesukaanmu."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan dingin sambil melempar kemeja itu ke muka Defteros "Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak perlu kemejamu." Kemudian dia mematikan tape-nya dan keluar "Seadragon, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Memalukan nama baik Poseidon-sama."

Kanon merinding saat mendengar ucapan Rhea, terlebih saat tatapan matanya menusuk pria itu 'Duh~ balik lagi dah topengnya' mereka melihat Rhea kembali ke tempatnya dalam diam. Kemudian masing – masing dari kembar Gemini itu kembali ke kamar mereka dan tidur, mempersiapkan tenaga untuk besok.

~~~To Be Continued~~~

A/N: TsukiRin stress beraaat~~~ nah, asyik gak sih yang ini? Tapi kok rasanya pendek amat ya? Cuma 2,8k. Pendek ah, pendek. Nanti bikin panjang per chapter atau chapternya yang banyak nih? Bingung~ bingung~ ne minna, review please?


End file.
